


Paul

by palecosmos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palecosmos/pseuds/palecosmos
Summary: 战乱架空背景/后续是水立方





	Paul

1.

这也太超过了。

徐英浩看聚光灯下的人正被一个刀法精妙的小丑固定在五米开外的墙上上演飞刀戏法。那画着诡异笑容的小丑，或是杀手，正飞快地运用腕力把小刀一把把地飞向那面木墙。每把刀都精确地卡在那人的轮廓边缘，未伤人一丝一毫却又间隔整齐，不一会十把刀就在墙上扎出一个人形。隔壁桌的一个男人开始不满足于此，捻灭手里的雪茄开始大声嚷嚷起来，于是人群被点燃了，纷纷喧哗着要看更精彩的戏码。

小丑不作声，伸出手指点着墙上悬着的一个屏幕，一个金额随他的手势翻了倍出现在上面，那可不是个小数目。

“别得寸进尺了！我看你就这点本事了！”人们嚷嚷着。

“我加。”隐在阴影里的后排位置传来一个男人的声音。

荧幕颜色随着这句话忽得转红，那小丑回头在一瞬之间扔出手里最后一把刀子，锋利的刀刃闪着银光划开那个漂亮人儿的衣服，镶着水钻的布料哗啦啦散开，水钻多到像是一下绽开在那人的身上，散落在发间，又有一些被消瘦的锁骨盛住。衣服经过设计，这一刀下去让衣服散成了几块布料，让那人几乎衣不蔽体。苍白单薄的身体在强光照映下几近透明，那些人造的光芒掉在她身上都成了赘述，她易碎又闪亮，羞赧带来的浅粉此时恰到好处地升腾起来为皮肤衬了一层底色。

美得简直引人想要捏碎她。

台下所有人无一例外地都屏住呼吸，好像被这样的美景震慑到。

一声厚重玻璃杯底磕到木桌的声音让众人回神，“我有权清场了吧？看到现在大家已经占了不少便宜了。”还是那个后桌的声音，笃定稳当，像个势在必得的猎人。

徐英浩当然认得这个声音，郑家的话事人，家里唯一的独苗。转眼看台上那人闻声开始颤抖，挤在绑带高跟鞋里的脚踝和脚趾都勒得充血了，他萌生一个冲动。可能会让他丢了性命或者前途尽毁，但他顾不得那么多了。

啪地一声，照亮整个大厅的老式枝形吊灯忽然熄灭，惊慌的人群造成一阵混乱的脚步声，桌椅推拉酒杯砸碎掉地的噪音给逃跑的二人打了掩护。等徐英浩反应过来的时候，他已经拉着那个漂亮人儿跑出了那幢可怖的大楼二十来米。

被他拉着跑到现在的人喘着粗气再也走不动一步，弯腰撑着膝盖大口大口地呼吸，嗓子眼里的声音听着干哑。

“跑不动了吗？”徐英浩弯腰去查看那人的状况，不太妙。她脚尖因为顶出了鞋面而与粗糙的地面狠狠摩擦，冒出了血水，脚踝被勒得肿胀，膝盖因为刚刚混乱间磕磕绊绊弄得全是淤青。

于是他侧着身子让人侧靠在自己身上，一只手拦着纤瘦的腰肢保持固定，另一只手去解她的高跟鞋。平时拿枪的手动惯了粗，在细巧繁复的鞋扣前有点力不从心，那人也无再多力气，只由徐英浩在那里耐心地弄。她这才有时间去仔细观察“救命恩人”的脸，带着几分异国模样，但开口分明又是熟练的国语，且不是俱乐部的常客——看来只是一个来去无人在意的傻小子。

好一会儿沾着血迹的两只鞋子被徐英浩扔在一边的草地上，然后她见徐英浩脱下自己的鞋子，对着自己忽然单膝跪地，抬眼瞪着双浅色瞳孔，忽闪忽闪地仰头看着自己。月光皎洁，四下无声，这场景真是过分浪漫了，如果忽略后面开始传来追赶搜捕的声音的话。

“嗨小漂亮，我知道这不是水晶鞋，但事态紧急。你将就一下穿我的鞋，再跑一段就有车了，好吗？”

金道英克服心里的一阵悸动，担心自己的脚码会不会暴露自己其实是个男人。但“她”点点头，对方的眼睛好像滴了金色蜂蜜，让自己无条件地相信这个陌生人。她伸直受伤的脚，而后被徐英浩的手掌扶着踩进那双男士平底皮鞋，僵硬抽筋的脚底瞬间得到了慰藉，还好脚后跟还是多了一大截不至于让她露馅。徐英浩于是笑着站起来然后反抓住她的手，迎着夜风和他刚营救的公主赤着脚跑起来。

金道英努力跟着身边人的步子跑着，觉得夜间的风从未如此畅快又自由。眼前的羊肠小道如直通大殿的旋转楼梯，星光是吊灯，柔软的草是红毯，她能踩着这双水晶鞋和他去任何地方跳一整夜的舞，再与他一同入眠。

2.  
他们躲在附近的一个小镇，车子的油不够跑更远了。两个人掏空口袋也凑不齐再加满油箱的钱，金道英身上所有的首饰和那几片破布上剩下的水钻全拿去当了换面包和牛奶。毕竟北面的战火已经逐渐往南部蔓延，物价高得离谱。

徐英浩拿了钱先跑出去，带回来一卷绷带和消炎药——这可是时下最稀缺的物资。

金道英抿了抿嘴唇，“你从哪弄来的？”他坐在床沿，两脚悬空，心里也悬着。这高大的男人也许比他想得危险。

“我总是有办法的，”徐英浩眨了眨眼，又单膝跪地把金道英的一只脚扶着踩到自己的膝盖上，“不能让美人受苦是我的职责。”他温柔地撒上药粉，用绷带熟练地缠住受伤的脚，又在脚踝上打出一个好看的蝴蝶结。

“你为什么会在那个俱乐部？”

“他们说能有地方让我唱歌。”金道英动了动被绷带裹好的两个脚，松紧度刚好，应该很快就能好了。

“然后你就去了吗？”徐英浩站起身也在床上坐下，语气缠上点玩味的笑意，“傻姑娘。”

金道英撇撇嘴，眼睛转向旁边有点浑浊的窗玻璃。她有点兴奋地巴着窗框去看外面走来走去的人们，有人赶着车刚从市集回来，车板上摇摇晃晃放着几个空掉的陶罐，还剩下一点点土豆在里面。她是个金丝雀，没见过粗糙鲜活的平民生活，手指尖敲敲玻璃当节拍，不由自主地哼起了歌来。

自幼丧失双亲的身份让她在修道院长大，在少年还未变声时在唱诗班被郑家看中，从此就在那个俱乐部里过着。她被装点成精致美艳的样子，被人们的艳羡爱慕喂养长大，认为这一切就是她，或是他全部的人生。昨天是她成年式，人生的第一个夜晚本该属于她最新的少主，然后从此永远成为他的依附。

“你唱歌很好听。”徐英浩仰躺在床上，听金道英头靠着窗玻璃有一搭没一搭地哼。

“恩…先生您打的结也很漂亮。”金道英回应，她嘴有点笨，这些年在声色犬马间最没修炼好的就是这个。不过大部分男人见到她都二话不说先往他身上扑，也不必再废话更多。

“叫我Johnny吧，我母亲给我取的名字。”大概很累了，男人在床上舒展着四肢，头蹭上枕头。

“您不是本国人？”

“一半一半，我父亲是本国人。仰仗他给我的姓我才进得去昨晚的俱乐部。”

金道英转头看他，心下开始猜这到底是哪家的没落公子。徐英浩对上对面探究的眼神，“别猜了，我已经改了名字了。Johnny是唯一保留下来的。”

“我是谁不重要，”徐英浩一下起身，给金道英一个拥抱，一个结实又温暖的环抱，“别等我吃晚饭，我可能回不来，这可能是最后一个拥抱。”他又离开一点距离，吻了金道英的额头，“这也可能是最后一个吻。我会努力为你回来。”

3.  
在他不在的时候，金道英就坐在那窗边目送男人走，再看来来往往忙碌的人群，他能看很久，一天很快就过去。快到夜晚的时候他总是很担心，眯着眼睛去看路的尽头，但还好徐英浩每次都回来了。徐英浩的拥抱和吻他很贪恋，生怕早上的那一次会是最后一次，可他不敢告诉徐英浩。他是个男人，他倾心于另一个男人。这是个禁忌的话题，他不知道要怎么去说。

今夜徐英浩回来得有些晚了，金道英都等到困了，留着一个小小的汽灯在床头。他被沉重的脚步声惊醒，一骨碌坐起来又被进来的男人跌跌撞撞地压回床上。男人把头窝在金道英颈部，几乎气若游丝，很小声地说道英我回来了。金道英摸了摸男人的后脑勺以示安慰，低头才发现被单上被染上一大摊血迹。他惊叫着把男人稍微扶正一点，才发现徐英浩皱着眉头左手压着的腹部有一个正在汩汩淌着鲜血的弹孔，他额头布满豆大的冷汗，良久才攒够一大口气深呼吸一下，嗫嚅着，“你把我放平，把镊子和绷带拿来。我教你。”

金道英连声说好，踩着睡裙的边沿慌乱地翻下床，把床底的木箱子打开乱翻一气，拿出需要的东西。

“剪开衣服。”他的手抖成了筛子，只能用另一只手扶上去稳住剪刀。

“把灯拿过来些，找子弹。”徐英浩努力往灯的位置挪了一下身体。

金道英什么都看不清，太多血了，深红得发黑，随着徐英浩腹部急促的呼吸一下下地涌出来，像个不会休止的火山，岩浆是正在流逝的生命，在他的手上留下越来越多的痕迹。他见过被枪击中的人，脑浆混着血液红白相间地炸开在大理石地砖上，然后被别人像狗一样拖走。雪白的大理石马上被擦干，什么痕迹都不会留下。

他更害怕了，咬着牙把镊子伸到伤口更深一点的地方，徐英浩因此痛苦地快喊出声，但已经更深人静，他不能发出一点声音，太可疑了。因为安静，金道英总算听到镊子尖端传来一声金属碰擦的声音，找到了找到了，他的手快使不上劲了，快夹住那个该死的金属块。

徐英浩转过一点头看着金道英，那巴掌大的脸被汽灯打亮了一半，眼睛里泪汪汪的能挤出水来，手指因为用力快抽筋了。于是他说，“我信你。”

金道英总算手抖着把那个变形的子弹夹了出来，那玩意儿刚离开徐英浩的身体上方一寸，他就再也憋不住泪水，无声地开始哭泣。那个小金属块和镊子随着他的脱力掉在木地板上，一声闷响，可能会吵醒楼下坏脾气的农夫。把收尾的包扎工作做完后他终于失去了所有力气，他瘫坐在一堆被血污沾染的杂乱之间，不顾指尖还是脏的，就去抓床上人的手指。太好了，手指还是温热的，他没失去徐英浩。他和每个早晨每个夜晚一样温暖，他的太阳没落山，这是又一个拼接了傍晚后直接来临的破晓。

他把额头抵在床边，这样可以轻轻地触碰到徐英浩的身体但不至于惊扰他的休息。太阳彻底升起来的时候他窗外的阳光照醒，这才想起来昨晚没拉窗帘。徐英浩看起来已经醒了一会儿，正侧着头看守护了自己一夜的人。

“Johnny，Johnny，Johnny…”金道英一连叫了好几遍他的名字，徐英浩就不厌其烦地一下又一下地点头，挤出一个个单音节的恩回应他。

而后徐英浩拉过金道英的手，此时骨节分明的手指间全是血液干涸留下的褐色。他在手背上印下一个吻，一个郑重的吻手礼，给他的公主，“谢谢你。”

“你到底是干什么的？！”那些抗生素，医用剪，枪伤，还有你手掌的茧子。金道英不领情地想抽回手，他此时显得有些莫名的愤怒。怎么能这么不爱惜自己？他怎么敢让自己成天担惊受怕？

“一个军人？”句尾上扬，徐英浩自嘲地笑了一下，“旧贵族们喊我叛乱分子。而我叫自己，一个革命者。”

得到答案的金道英出乎意料的冷静，他点点头，转身起来开始收拾房间，笨手笨脚地烧好炉子加热一个水壶。徐英浩看他默默不答的背影，三分担忧七分逗乐地又开口，“你在生气吗道英？”

“不。”金道英倒出一杯热水，放在窗口晾着，“我不在乎你为谁而战。”

他又坐回刚刚的那块地板，把头靠在徐英浩的臂膀边，像只小猫一样来回轻蹭着他的皮肤。

因为我相信你所相信的，只要是你，那就是正义。


End file.
